1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology field for an electro-optic device, such as a liquid crystal device, a driving method for an electro-optic device, and an electronic device, such as a liquid crystal projector, which is configured to include the electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
There has been proposed a three-dimensional viewing method employing a frame sequential method which allows a right-eye image and a left-eye image to be alternately displayed on a time division basis. During a period when any one of a right-eye image and a left-eye image changes to the other one thereof, the mixture of the right-eye image and the left-eye image (i.e., crosstalk) occurs, and thus, when an observer views a displayed image, it becomes difficult for the observer to perceive a distinct three-dimensional appearance. In order to solve this problem, for example, in JP-A-2009-25436, there has been disclosed a technology which disables an observer to view a displayed image during a period when any one of a right-eye image and a left-eye image changes to the other one thereof (that is, a period when a right-eye image and a left-eye image are mixed) by causing both of a right-eye shutter and a left-eye shutter, which are incorporated in three-dimensional spectacles, to be in a closed state.
Specifically, a right-eye period corresponding to a right-eye image and a left-eye period corresponding to a left-eye image are set alternately. In the right-eye period, a displayed image is updated from a left-eye image to a right-eye image in the anterior half portion thereof and the right-eye image is displayed in the posterior half portion thereof; while, in the left-eye period, a displayed image is updated from a right-eye image to a left-eye image in the anterior half portion thereof and the left-eye image is displayed in the posterior half portion thereof. In the anterior half portion of each of the right-eye period and the left-eye image, both of the right-eye shutter and the left-eye shutter are controlled so as to be in a closed state. Accordingly, the mixture of a right-eye image and a left-eye image (i.e., crosstalk) is not perceived by an observer.
In a three-dimensional viewing (3D) display which allows a right-eye image and a left-eye image to be alternately displayed, such as is disclosed in JP-A-2009-25436, however, it is necessary to speed up a transfer speed of image signals as well as an operation speed of each of driving circuits so that a frame frequency for displaying images can be more than twice as high as a frame frequency in a two-dimensional viewing (2D) display. For example, in the two-dimensional viewing (2D) display, a frame frequency of 60 Hz is used; while, in the three-dimensional viewing (3D) display, a double speed driving method, in which a frame frequency (a vertical scanning frequency) is made 120 Hz, is employed.
In the case where the double speed driving method is employed, there is a problem that the length of a selection period for selecting one of signal lines becomes short, thereby causing a trouble to occur in writing of display data signals into pixels, so that the quality of a displayed image is degraded. For this reason, in order that the length of the selection period does not become short, in an existing configuration, for example, four or six driving ICs are used and the entire driving operations are separately performed by two or three driving ICs for each of a horizontal direction and a vertical direction.
Nevertheless, in the case where four of six driving ICs are used, there is a problem that manufacturing cost is increased. Moreover, in the case where four of six driving ICs are used, it is necessary to provide two wirings as signal lines per pixel, so that a pixel configuration becomes complicated. Meanwhile, in the case where any driving IC is not added, there still remains the problem that the length of a selection period for selecting one of signal lines becomes short, thereby causing a trouble to occur in writing of display data signals into pixels, so that the quality of a displayed image is degraded.